minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer
"You know when uh... Ellegaard and the dragon... umm... like what was her favorite food?" - Aiden Ellegaard is a member of The Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. She is also one of the four deutragonists, the others being Magnus the Rogue, Gabriel the Warrior, and Petra. Biography Background Ellegard is a redstone engineer, part of the Order of the Stone, and is said to have created many amazing devices. She is also a close friend of Soren the Architect. She doesn't really get along with Magnus the Rogue. She, along with the other three members of the Order of the Stone, defeated the Ender Dragon a very long time ago. "The Order of the Stone" Ellegaard appears in the narration flashback. Later, at the end of the episode, when Jesse uses the Amulet of the Order of the Stone, her location is displayed on the map, as well as Magnus the Rogue's. Olivia wishes to go after Ellegaard, who she greatly admires. Jesse may choose to retrieve Ellegaard or Magnus. "Assembly Required" If Jesse and Olivia go after Ellegaard, the pair will arrive in Redstonia to find her announcing a project to build a command block, and she is going into seclusion to do so. She says that while she is gone, whoever makes the greatest redstone machine will become her protégé. After her anouncement, she then locks herself inside her dome. Jesse and Olivia then have to find a way to get inside the dome. The pair can either craft a redstone repeater or steal one. Once inside, Jesse and Olivia will be amazed by great redstone machines around them. They find Ellegaard and explain their situation to her. She then says that if a Command Block created their problem, using another one would also be the best way to destroy it. It's up to the player whether to help her build a Command block or tell her to leave immediately. Then the Wither storm invades Redstonia and the group returns to the temple. She argues with Magnus throughout the episode. Once the gang reaches Soren's place, Ellegaard leaves the group behind to find the Formidi-bomb herself. "The Last Place You Look" She will appear at the end with an in game decision to choose either Ellegaard's or Magnus' armor, in order to fight the Wither Storm. If you chose Magnus', he'll die by getting slammed into a tree by one of the Wither Storms and Ellegaard will be upset. If you chose Ellegaard's armor, she will be rammed into a tree by the Witherstorm, and then die of her injury. Overview Appearance She wears a red hat and goggles along with leather clothes when she was a part of the Order of the Stone. Later, she wears a leather jacket and does not wear her mask and goggles. She has brown hair and pale skin. Personality Ellegaard is very smart, as she has invented a lot of things involving complicated redstone machinery, even almost inventing the Command Block. Like Soren, she is quite egomaniacal, and ahe doesn't seem to think too much of non-redstoners. She also seems to have a habit of shooting down up-and-coming redstoners, Olivia in particular. She is a fraud, like the rest of the Order, but she is undeniably a genius of redstone. She is smart enough to create inventions so amazing that she aquired a loyal fan base of followers who held on her every word. And while she may be a fraud, she isn't much of a coward. She is fine with fighting any mobs, provided they don't outnumber her and the group by too high a number. She's smart enough to know when the odds are against the groups favour, and will suggest retreat when needed. She holds a grudge with Magnus. However, the two of them aren't too different in their aspects of honour and nobility. She is the first to offer Jesse her armour, and asks Jesse to help all the survivors from the Wither storm in the event of her death. She appeared to be saddened by Magnus's death, but seems to hide it by continuing to insult him even after his passing. Relationships Jesse Olivia Axel Lukas Reuben Magnus the Rogue Gabriel the Warrior Soren the Architect Ivor Items She mostly carries redstone-related items. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Wither Storm (Determinant) When Jesse is going to use the Formidi-Bomb on the Wither Storm, Magnus and Ellegaard will offer their armor. If you choose to use Ellegaard's armor, she will be thrown by the Wither Storm onto a tree and die due to her not having her armor. Gallery TLPYL Ellegaard Mad.png Ellegaardface.png 2s8STkj.png Ellegaard.png MCSM Ellegaard Dying.png Trivia *In Episode 1, she wears a red cap and goggles. However, she doesn't wear these in the rest of the series. *Her favorite food is bread, as revealed by Gabriel. *Ellegaard makes fun of Olivia by calling her "Miss Faints A Lot" and saying she was glad Olivia wasn't her assistant because she fainted. *Ellegaard and Magnus are the second pair of characters whom the player has to choose between, the first being Petra and Gabriel. **If you choose to take Ellegaard's armor, then she is the first main character to die. *In Episode 2, Ellegaard says that she dislikes amulets, referring to the amulet that Soren created. *In Episode 4, after Ellegaard's death, Magnus mentions that she might have been one that still succeed regardless ( of the commend block) Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists